mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Borivali Railway Station
Borivali is a railway station on the Western line of the Mumbai Suburban Railway network. ' ' The Borivali Railway Station is a terminus for all slow, semi-fast and fast trains on the Mumbai Suburban Railway system of Maharashtra state,India. It also serves as the final city-limit stop for all mail and express trains on Western Railway before leaving Mumbai. As of 2006, there were plans to extend the Harbour Line to Borivali, and expansion plans are in full steam at the railway station. Blast On 11th July 2006, Seven blasts rocked suburban trains in Mumbai 174 passengers were killed and more than 300 were injured. As the blasts ripped apart train compartments, mangled bodies of passengers were hurled out and survivors, many of them bleeding profusely, jostled to come out, leading to chaotic scenes. The blasts occurred between 6 pm and 6.30 pm at Borivali, Matunga, Mahim (central Mumbai), Bandra, Khar (in north-west Mumbai), Jogeshwari and Mira Road railway stations (in north Mumbai). The Bomb was in the first class compartment of the Churchgate-Virar fast local of 17.37. Platforms As of July 2011, there are nine platforms at the station. The trains that these platforms handle are as follows: ' ' *1st - Caters to both Churchgate bound and Virar bound Trains *2nd - Caters predominantly to Churchgate bound trains *3rd - Caters to both Churchgate and Virar bound trains *4th - Caters to Virar bound trains and also long distance Express and Mail trains going outside Mumbai *5th - Caters to Churchgate bound fast trains and also long distance Express and Mail trains coming into Mumbai *6th - Caters to Churchgate bound trains and also to long distance Express and Mail trains coming into and going outside Mumbai *6A - Caters to Churchgate bound trains and also to long distance Express and Mail trains coming into and going outside Mumbai *7th - Caters to Churchgate bound trains *8th - Caters to Churchgate bound trains The 7th and 8th platforms are terminal platforms. Recently, reports have been arising of public discontent over the large distance between 8th platform and the 1st platform (approximate distance is 0.9? km). February 4 witnessed spontaneous public outburst of Borivali commuters over this issue. The cancellation of 9:10 Churchgate fast local starting from platform 2 was abruptly canceled triggering the unrest until normalcy was restored in the evening. The platform, sanctioned under the railway budget 2009-10, had been announced after a protest by Borivali commuters paralysed services on Western Railways earlier this year. The station building was sanctioned in the previous budget; work on it started in May 2009. Platform 6(A) is used for long distance and suburban services. Platform 6(A) is carved out of platform 6, after the existing platform's width is extended from 6 mts to 10 mts. The increase in width will result in one of the two lines on the east of platform 6 being done away with. This means there are ultimately two platforms called 6A — the one on the other side of platform 6. Category:Railway Station